


Dream smp one-shots

by duckie123



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst, Battle, Fluff, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckie123/pseuds/duckie123
Summary: The title says it all!Anything that includes the minors is all PLATONIC!!!! NO SHIPPING PLEASE
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 1





	Dream smp one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published book on ao3, so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (Duckie She/They)

Sitting under a large oak tree was none other than Kristen. Her longs black hair was pinned into a messy bun. Her green dress was ruffled, as she sat watching her children run around the field.

Tommy, who was picking plenty of flowers, looked over at her. “Mum?” She smiled, “yes?” He ran towards her, holding out a collage of flowers. “For you!” He was beaming as she took them gently. “Thank you, Tommy!” He giggled and ran into the field once more. He continued collecting flowers, a large assortment of them.

Techno was fighting a wooden dummy, sat down. He was sweating, and the sun was burning his skin. It was rare for him to get hot, after being born in the Nether. He walked over to the cottage and poured himself a glass of water. His eyes were bright and piercing as he watched his siblings play.

Wilbur was strumming tunes on his guitar. It was magical hearing the words flow from his mouth. Tommy was now sitting in front of him and swaying to the beat. Kristen was laughing at the boys’ antics. “Wilbur?” His high-pitched voice was soft and genuine. “Yeah, bud?” Wilbur looked over as he finished his song. “Can you play the song Mum liked?” He smiled, “of course!”

Tommy stood up and ran into the house. “Tech! Techie!” Tommy ran ‘round calling for his brother. “Yeah?” Techno called back from the kitchen. “Wilburs gonna play the song Mum sings!” He smiled at the boy and stood up.

“Well, let’s go.” Wilbur thought back at the cords and waved his Mum over. “Come listen!” With Phil gone for the week, she was the first choice. “Coming!” She strolled down, holding her hat, as her hair whipped around wildly. Wilbur sat on the floor, surrounded by pink, blue, and yellow flowers. Tommy and Techno left the house, Tommy running, Techno walking. “Hurry up!” Tommy yelled as he arrived next to Kristen.

Once they had all gotten seated on the floor, Wilbur started singing. “There will come a soldier, who carries a mighty sword~” Kristen gasped softly when she recognized the song. Tommy smiled and rested his head on Techno’s shoulder. “He will tear your city down~ oh lay, oh lai, oh lore.” Wilbur continued singing, while Kristen hummed along. She knew better than to join. “He will tear your city down~ oh lay, oh lai, oh lord.” Wilbur looked at Techno while singing the lyrics. Techno had mumbled the last verse and looked away, embarrassed.

“There will come a poet, whose weapon is his word~” Wilbur continued. “He will slay you with his tongue, oh lay, oh lai, oh lore~” Kristen watched her son and joined in for the last bit softly. “He will slay you with his tongue, oh lay, oh lai, oh lord~” Wilbur looked over and smiled.

Tommy and Wilbur met eyes while he sang the next part. “There will come a ruler, whose brow is laid in thorn~” The lyrics were mesmerizing as he sang them. “Smeared with oil like David’s boy, oh lei-oh lai-oh lord” Tommy smiled at the words as he continued and joined in. “Smeared with oil like David’s boy, oh lay, oh lai, oh lord”

They continued to sing the ‘oh lay, oh lai, oh lord’ until the song was finished. Tommy peeped up, “that song sorta sounds like us!” Wilbur snickered and Techno rolled his eyes. “What?” Kristen kissed the boy’s head, “it does!” He smiled, “Techno’s like the soldier, Wilbur’s like the poet- oh, I guess that means that I’d be the ruler!” Kristen nodded, “and I’d be the proud mother!”

Later that night, Wilbur was playing songs on his guitar in his room. Kristen entered and sat on the bed. “Whatcha’ singing?” She asked. “I heard this song called Hayloft on the radio the other day and decided to learn in. Is Tommy asleep?” He looked up when he noticed the boy wasn’t with her. She shook her head, “Techno took him for a walk.” He nodded, “makes sense. When is dad coming back?” She sighed, “I think Wednesday?” She wasn’t sure so it was more of a question. “Well, can we go into the main area tomorrow? I promise to keep Tommy safe! I…I just want to give you a break.” He admitted.

She placed a hand on his should, “if you want you can! Make sure you bring Techno just in case okay?” He nodded and tackled her into a hug.

She left the room to await her boys. Meanwhile… “Tommy! Where are you?” Techno was frantically searching for his brother who had vanished into the woods. “Tommy!” Techno knew he messed up and if he didn’t return with his brother… short to say Wilbur and Kristen wouldn’t let him live. So, he decided to look for him.

Tommy-on the other hand-was completely oblivious. “Hello?” Tommy noticed something moving in the shadows and decided to near it. “Who are you?” The voice was small and weak. “My name is Tommy! What’s yours?” The shadow neared him and revealed itself. It was a short boy with short brown hair. He had two horns peaking out of his head. “You have horns! That’s epic!” The boy smiled, “t…thanks! My name is Tubbo.” He smiled and walked towards Tubbo.

“Do you want to come to my home?” Tubbo blinked, “w.. what’s a home?” Tommy gasped, “you’re coming with me!” He didn’t explain as he dragged the small boy through the forest. Sure, Tommy may only be five, but he knew when something was wrong. Tommy was an orphan since birth, only getting adopted last year. He felt bad for the shorter boy and decided to take him to Kristen.

Tubbo was curious, so he didn’t run away. Techno sighed in relief when he saw his brother leave the forest. “Tommy!” Techno ran to him and hugged him, oblivious to the other boy.

“Look! Meet Tubbo!” Techno pulled away and studied the boy. “What-” He stuttered before abruptly grabbing Tommy’s hand. “Bring your friend.” He led them to the small cabin and opened the door. “Mum!” Tommy cried pulling his friend forward. “Meet Tubbo!” She gasped and moved towards the boy. “Hello, my name is Kristen!”

Her gentle voice made the boy relax. “My name is Tubbo! I met Tommy in the woods and he took me here!” After speaking, Tubbo sneezed. It made Kristen melt and scrub some grime off his cheek. “Would you like to stay here with us for a while? When my husband gets back, we can talk about finding you a home?” Tubbo smiled and nodded, “sure!” She chuckled, “let me run you a bath! Wilbur, Techno, please don’t burn down the house, but can you boys make some soup?”

They nodded. Both of them being nine yet knowing how to cook meals was thanks to Kristen.

Techno did tend to burn things. Tubbo and Kristen entered the bathroom leaving Techno, Wilbur and Tommy alone in the kitchen. “So… would you like to explain why the heck there is a new child here?” Tommy giggled, “I met him in the woods and brought him home!” Techno was holding back laughter. “Okay, and Techno where were you?” He sighed, “Tommy ran off so I was waiting for him.” Wilbur rolled his eyes, “stupid.” Techno scoffed, “I’ll tell mom you swore.” Wilbur shot a rude look, “you wouldn’t dare!” Tommy pipped up, “you guys should start that soup now!” They nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Tubbo felt weird when he touched the water. He hadn’t touched any type of liquid for days, other than drinking water of course. So, when Kristen finished bathing him, Tubbo felt happy. His dad never bathed him, and he didn’t have a mum. “Feel better?” Kristen asked.

He nodded and put on the green shirt. The outfit was a bit too big on his frail and tiny body, but Tubbo didn’t care. When he left the bathroom, Tubbo was met with an amazing smell.

It was the smell of food- cooked food. “Hey, Tubbo!” The boy from earlier- Tommy walked over to him. He was quite tall and it sort of scared the boy.

“Do you want some soup?” Tubbo nodded and walked over to the table. There were five sets of bowls set up, with five chairs. Tubbo sat on a chair next to Tommy and watched nervously. “Can I eat?” All he asked were three words, but Wilbur felt his heart hurt. “Of course! If you want more just ask!” Wilbur added, starting to eat his soup. Tommy, Techno and Kristen nodded in agreement.

Tubbo started slowly sipping down the soup. It was warm and felt nice in his stomach. Tommy finished first and Kristen laughed, “calm down, Toms!” He laughed and placed his bowl in the sink.

Tubbo liked this family. He didn’t know what was happening with him, but this was good enough for now. His dad told him to wait in a box about a week ago, but he never returned. Tubbo also didn’t know his name so he couldn’t ask for help finding him.

When Phil returned, needless to say, Tubbo was scared. “Hey, Tubbo! Calm down it’s gonna be okay! My dad loves new kids!” Tommy tried to calm down the shaking boy. Panicking, Tommy went to his brother Wilbur. “Tubbos crying and I don’t know what to do!”

Phil was driving over and was supposed to arrive by three. It was currently 2:46 and needless to say, everyone was busy. Techno was cleaning the house up so it would be more pleasant. Wilbur was cooking some food as best he could without burning anything. Tommy was supposed to be helping Tubbo but was failing miserably.

Kristen was just fixing up some extra things. “I’m cooking Toms. Can you get Mum?” Tommy nodded and ran into the laundry room. “Mum! Tubbos crying and I don’t know what to do!” She nodded and placed the folded shirt on the washer.

Tubbo felt a pair of hands wrap around his frail body. He had been eating more, but he was still smaller than normal. “It’s gonna be okay Tubs! Phil loves kids and I’m sure he’ll love you. You’re smart, nice, brave and caring!” Kristen soothed the boy’s worries with her soft and kind voice. Tubbo melted into the hug and allowed himself to breathe. Tubbos horns pressed into her chest, but Kristen didn’t seem to care. She waved Tommy over, “go grab a blanket.” Tommy ran off to grab Tubbos blanket.

Techno walked into the room, “hey Mom- Uh nevermind.” He left the room awkwardly.

Kristen laughed softly, “that dork.” She continued rubbing circles into Tubbos back. Tommy ran into the room and passed Kristen the blanket. The blonde had taken a liking to Tubbo without realizing it. Now, he felt worried whenever he wasn’t in sight. It was admittedly cute and made even Techno soft. “Well, Tubs, you should go clean up so when Phil gets here, you can make a nice impression!” Kristen stood up and patted the younger boy’s head. He smiled and walked into the bathroom.

When Phil arrived, Tubbo was definitely calmer. He felt nervous but better than before. “I’m home!” A yell erupted from the main room, and Tommy ran past his brothers. “Dad!” He jumped into the man’s arms and nuzzled his face into his shoulder. “Toms! I’ve missed ya’ big guy!” Phil hugged him back and placed him on the floor. Techno and Wilbur walked forward and hugged their dad. “Missed me?” Wilbur nodded, and Techno shrugged.

Kristen entered the room and smiled, “Hello, love.” Tommy faked a gag and ran to grab Tubbo. “C’mon Tubzo!” The boy allowed Tommy to drag him into the living room. “Dad! Meet Tubbo!”

Phil-who was kissing Kristen-looked over at his youngest. “Oh, hello, Tubbo! Nice to meet ya!’”

Tubbo walked over shyly and let out a “hi!” “Are you Tommy’s friend?” Tubbo didn’t know how to answer, so he looked over to Kristen. “Well, Dear, we sorta took him in!” She smiled fondly, and Phil sighed, “I should’ve expected that.” Wilbur snorted, and Techno snickered. Tommy giggled and pulled Tubbo over to his dad. “Well, Tubbo, it’s nice to meet you! Where have you been staying in here?” Tubbo looked down and mumbled his response, “with Tommy.” Phil nodded, “we should make you a room! Don’t worry about stressin’ us out, of course, little man!” Kristen laughed, “see Tubbo! Nothing to worry about.”

Tubbo smiled and walked into Tommy’s room with the boys behind him. “That went better than I thought it would!” Tubbo exclaimed, hugging Tommy. “I-I…yeah! It did!” Tommy felt his face flush by the contact. It was admittedly nice and he felt happy Tubbo trusted him.

As the years went by, Tubbo became part of the family. Tommy and Tubbo started school, Techno started fencing, Wilbur had started singing and writing songs. It was peaceful.

Well, until Tommy got a letter.

“Tommy! Someone sent you a letter!” Phil called down the long hallway to Tommy’s room. “Coming!” The blonde placed his pencil down and raced down the stairs. “Here,” Phil handed him a sealed envelope with a neat signature.

_Dream_

Tommy made his way upstairs to his room and opened the letter.

_Dear, TommyInnit_  
_I know you don’t know me, but I’ve heard of your family. Technoblade is one of my old friends, but that’s not what I’m here to talk about. I have created a. SMP and I wanted to invite you. It’s a private place for certain people and I thought you would be a nice edition. The crystal in the envelope will help you leave and enter the SMP. I hope you consider the thought._  
_~Dream_

Tommy stared at the letter in shock. Why did they want…him? It didn’t make sense. Tommy didn’t have a title. Sure, he had a nice amount of fame, but it was for his siblings! It didn’t make sense.

“Techno!” Tommy called for his older brother. “What.” Technos gruff voice yelled back from wherever he was. “I got a letter from a guy named ‘Dream.’ He said he knows you!” There was no response, but Techno entered his room a few minutes later. “Can I see it?” Tommy nodded, handing the letter over. Techno read it over and over, not understanding the situation. “Why you?” Techno asked, staring at Tommy. The boy shrugged, I’m not sure, but I think I’m better!”

Without responding, Techno left the room, taking the letter with him. “What- Hey! Bring that back!” Tommy ran after him and saw Phil walk over. “What’s going on?” Tommy pointed at his brother, “he took my letter!”

Phil watched in curiosity, “why?” Techno held out the letter, confusion evident on his face. When he read it over, Phil was shocked. “Wait…The Dream? You know, the one who killed the Enderdragon?” Techno nodded, “old friend.” Tommy smirked, “I guess I’m just better than you all!” And with that, Tommy snatched the letter and ran off.

When he entered his room, he touched the crystal. It was bright, soft green and from what he remembered, was an Emerald. When he noticed a button on the side, he pressed it. What could he say, Tommy was a curious guy!

At a moment’s notice, he felt his body shift. Everything came apart and was put back together in an instant. It was a weird feeling. Tommy opened his eyes to a new world.

No longer in his bedroom, Tommy was shocked. “What the fuck.” He muttered the words, before walking through a wooded area. Something vibrated in his pocket, and Tommy recognized it as a messenger.

Dream: _Welcome to the SMP TommyInnit_

GeorgeNotFound: _Meet at the community house on ur tracker_

GeorgeNotFound: _It's the thing on ur head Reaching up to his head_

Tommy felt some type of hat. He pulled it down, and it covered his eyes. A map was projected in front of him, and many places were labelled, one being the community house.

He lifted the headset and walked in the direction shown. Once he arrived, Tommy saw a man with a green sweater. He had a mask on with a white-collar neck, below his green sweater.

Next to him was a short brunette. He had a blue shirt with white goggles. “Hello, Tommy.” The taller one spoke first. “Ay!” Tommy smiled and raised his arms.

Tommy had decided that Dream was officially a Bitch Boy as well as George. Tommy quite liked the shorter boy but hated Dream. The entire first meeting was hell, and it ended with Tommy alone. He decided to go back home, so he pressed the button again.

It had been about a day and a half, so he knew his family would be worried. When he opened his eyes, Tommy saw Wilbur sitting on his bed. He was holding the letter Dream had given him. “Hey!” Tommy snatched it away from him and Wilbur looked up in shock. “T-Tommy?” The blonde smiled, “what’s up, Wilby!” Wilbur pulled him into a hug, “holy shit Toms. Everyone thought you left for good!” Tommy laughed, “Nah. Dreams a little bitch boy!”

Wilbur pulled away and yelled for their dad. When Phil entered, Tommy noticed his red and puffy eyes. “Toms?” Tommy nodded and hugged the man. “Yep! I’m back!” Phil held him close, not wanting to let go. “Kristen! Techno! Tubbo!” Wilbur called for the rest of the family. One by one, Tommy hugged them and laughed.

Sitting on the couch, Tommy felt a tad bit nervous. Everyone was staring at him like they wanted something. “So… What’s up?” Tommy asked hesitantly. He wasn’t scared or anything, but he didn’t want to get yelled at either. “What happened?” Wilbur asked, staring at the boy intensely. “I pushed this button and, poof! I was in that SMP place! It was pretty fun though. Dreams a bitch boy, and George is a fucking pussy!”

Techno snorted and rolled his eyes. “Did you get kicked out? Is that how you came back?” Tommy shook his head, “nope! I left at my own will! I’ll be heading back tomorrow, I think!”

Tubbo-who was clinging to Tommys arm-shook his head. “Please don’t leave again.” Tommy sighed, “but Tubbo. I liked it there. I promise to come back every day!” Phil didn’t seem too pleased, “Toms. Why can’t you just stay here?” Tommy scrunched up his nose, “but it’s no fun! I want to go explore a new world!” Kristen looked down, “I say we let him.”

Everyone, even Tommy looked shocked. “Well, it’s his choice so why not support it!” She shrugged and Wilbur sighed, “fine.” Phil rubbed his face, “I want to meet Dream.” Tommy laughed, “overprotective much?” Phil glared at Tommy, “no shit.”

Over the next few weeks, Wilbur and Tubbo joined the server as well. Everyone was a bit confused about why Techno never joined but didn’t mention it.

Phil and Dream got along…okay? It wasn’t a good acquaintanceship, but it was good enough.

Everything went wrong so fast. The question was, why did it have to end like that. Wilbur lay still on the floor as the world around Phil unfolded in chaos. He watched his youngest fight his oldest while cradling his other.

Tubbo had been shot and now only had two more lives. Tommy was losing his fight against Withers while Techno continued killing countless others. Why. Wilbur laid in Phil’s lap, dead. The guilt from murdering his own son was catching up to him.

Instead of saving his other sons, he sat there, grieving the death of Wilbur.

He thought back to the moment. “Kill me, Phil. Kill me! Phil, kill me!” Phil watched in horror as his son walked towards him with a glimmering sword. “No! You’re my son!” Wilbur didn’t stop and handed his father the sword. “Please protect Tommy, Phil. Kill me.” Phil didn’t want to. Everything was telling him to put the sword down and drag Wilbur away. But he didn’t do it. Instead, he impaled the sword into Wilburs stomach, watching the blood flow out of the wound. Phil held Wilbur as the boy took his final, shaky, breaths.

When the fight was over, no one knew what to do. Phil decided to take them all home. Tommy was helping up and weak and bloody Tubbo, while Techno walked forward, barely touched. Wilbur was in the gentle arms of Phils as they walked over to Tommys Emerald.

When they arrived home, Kristen was shocked. Their family was so peaceful so why did it have to end like this.

Tommy and Techno fought it out and ended in forgiveness. Tubbo didn’t care about what Techno had down, but was grieving from Wilburs death. Techno was silent. He would spend days fighting dummies in the yard. Tommy was angry. He stopped eating but instead focused on tormenting his family. If he couldn’t have a happy ending, no one could.

Sitting under a large oak tree was none other than Kristen. Her longs black hair was pinned into a messy bun. Her green dress was no longer ruffled as she watched her youngest sons cry. Tommy walked over and handed her a bundle of flowers. “For you,” he muttered before walking off. Kristen placed them on the grave and smiled softly. “I’m so sorry Wil. I’m so sorry.” The ghost only watched in silence. “I’m so sorry, Mum.”

He whispered before vanishing. he faced Dream, the man who caused this all. Of course, the ghost didn’t know that. “Hi! My name is Ghostbur!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm hi. I’m sorry if this hurt like anyone! I felt the need to write some angst so I hope you enjoyed it! More one-shots to come!


End file.
